The Council
by Shadows in the Light
Summary: Once before, a catastrophe of such horror forced the Legendary Pokemon of the world to join together to combat it. Now, the Horror has returned, and the Legendarys must once again convene to stop it. If only they can agree to unite...
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fic (I know of) with all the legendary Pokémon (known to exist). I decided to expand on the idea of Ash being the chosen one, as the legendaries debate this. Or, more specifically, debate whether or not they should trust him with there secrets.

The Meting

On the outskirts of Kanto, near the isle Shamouti, a great bird rests on the ocean floor in silent contemplation, its silver feathers glinting in the sea. _Lugia, you fool_, the bird Pokémon thinks. _What have you done?_ The bird, Lugia sighed deeply. His thoughts turned to a conversation earlier, one that could result in the end all existence on the planet…

"_Are you sure about this?"_

Lugia turned his head to the 'speaker'. In front of him floated a small, pink creature, almost catlike in appearance. Despite the creature's size, and juvenile actions, the power emanating from it was unmistakable.

Lugia nodded sadly_. "It's the only way, my friend." _The pink creature appeared briefly distraught by his friends sadness.

"_Do you remember why this happened last time?" The _pink cat said, his tone more serious_._

_Lugia nodded. "The world was on the brink of destruction," _the cat said sadly_._

"_But, if I'm right, then it may be on the brink of salvation. That's what you have always sought Mew, is it not?"_

Mew contemplated this thought. Finally, he spoke_. "But organizing The Council? Cant we just take a poll or something?"_

Lugia chuckled slightly at his friends childish nature_. "I fear not, Mew. We must be united to pull upon each others wisdom. Only then can we make the right decision."_

"_I guess…" Mew muttered. "But why ask my help? Why not organize the council yourself?'_

"_The others would not listen to me alone." _Lugia said, slight pity in his voice_. "You are the only one who has befriended all of them."_

"_I suppose…" _Mew looked at his friend sadly. It wasn't like he hated to see his friends, far from it. But when they were together, things got difficult.

Lugia frowned. Seeing Mew downcast was always a bad sign. The usually happy Pokémon was rarely depressed.

"_Alright." Mew said finally. "I'll get everyone together. But I desperately hope your right."_

At that, Mew flew off, organizing the greatest powers on the planet together.

Lugia opened his eyes. "Ash Ketchum," he said wearily "I hope I'm right about you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~

What do you think? Decent? Good? Crap that deserves to be burned?

I know it needs work, but I hope to make future chapters much better. Please try to stick with it for the moment if it seems at all promising.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I decided to do the idea of Mew convincing the legendaries instead of skipping it. However, he will have help.

I will also be, through flashbacks, detailing the cataclysm that called the first council, and why it was so destructive. It ties to some old friends and enemies.

The Joining

Mew floated quietly through Viridian forest, thinking back to its conversation with Lugia. Lugia was right, of that Mew was convinced. A council should be called. But it would be difficult to do. Of course, he knew some of his friends would come willingly, even happily. But others, well, they may take convincing. The pink Pokemon found his mind wandering to what happened last time…

_Mew looked around in despair. He couldn't believe what was happening. On one side of him, a nearby volcano was erupting, mass amounts of lava spilling down its sides. A large red dinosaur stood close to I, roaring a sound of triumph. On the other, huge tsunamis crashed, destroying everything in there wake. Within the giant waves, a blue whale creature was riding, apparently urging the waves on. _At this rate, those two will destroy everything._ Mew thought frantically. Pushing forth with his psychic powers, he attempted to restrain the rampaging creatures. Tendrils of pink energy flew from his body and ensnared the 2 opponents. "Stop this!" the cat shouted. "Ho-Oh brought us together to prevent the end of the world, not cause it!" The cats efforts were in vain, as the 2 enemies fought bitterly against there bonds. Mew felt his strength begin to fail, as strong as he was, the two rivals hatred for each other was stronger. The cat almost collapsed, the strain so great. But suddenly, without warning the two ceased there quarrel, and released the strain on the cats mind. Mew fell to the ground panting. Dimly, he wondered why the two had stopped. That's when he felt it. A cold, dark fear washed over him like one of the whales waves. Slowly, he turned his head._

_A huge black creature stood before him. Dozens of arms sprouted from its body, each one holding one of his friends, including the combatants. Cold, blue eyes stared down at the area the two enemies fought. "Brothers!" Mew yelled. The creature shifted its gaze. On its chest, Mew saw a blood red "R" glowing…_

"Hyaaah!"

The noise snapped Mew's thoughts back to the present. Turning, the cat saw a tall, doglike creature in a clearing below. The dog was seemingly fighting thin air, jabbing and kicking at nothing. Mew knew he had seen this dog before, but couldn't remember where. He floated closer to the strange dog. Without warning, the dog turned around, sending a punch straight at Mew. Instinctively, the cat Pokemon lashed out at the dog. The dog fell back several feet, apparently stunned by this attack. _Oops. _Mew thought. He hadn't meant to do that. The dog pushed himself to his feet slowly, growling slightly. And suddenly Mew remembered.

"Lucario!" Mew yelled happily. Lucario looked up, seeing Mew fly towards him enthusiastically. "Mew!" he cried in stunned disbelief. He couldn't say much else, as Mew tackled him in an affectionate hug.

"Lucario! I'm so glad to see you again!" Mew babbled, his tail twitching happily.

"I-it is nice to see you too Mew but," Lucario's face began to turn blue under his fur. "But… it would be nicer to breathe!"

"So," Lucario began, after he could breathe normally. "What are you doing out here?"

The two were sitting in the clearing where they had "fought". Mew look indignant.

"Maybe I just came out to visit an old friend. I mean, I haven't seen you in like, a century!" The cat said. He looked around, slightly nervous. He knew he had to get his mission done, but he hadn't counted on meeting his best friend.

Lucario stared at Mew intently. Sure, Mew was the type to let himself be seen by humans simply because he was bored. But he wasn't the type to look nervous. Even when he fought Mewtwo, it was more a game to him then an actual battle.

"You're lying." Lucario said flatly. Mew looked hurt for a moment, then sighed.

"Is it that obvious?" Mew mumbled.

"Only to someone who knows you as well as I." Lucario got up, looking down upon his friend, a mix of curiosity and concern on his face. "So what happened?"

"I'm… really not supposed to tell anyone," Mew said looking down sadly.

"As you wish." Lucario said with a small bow. He turned to walk away, only to have the small cat fly towards his face.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone, ok?"

Lucario chuckled softly. His friend never could keep a secret.

"Of course not." He said softly.

Mew smiled, his usual playful smile, and began relaying the conversation with Lugia.

"A council!" Lucario gasped in astonishment. He had heard of this before in legends. It only happened once, and it was devastating.

Mew nodded. "Lugia wants a gathering of all the Kel'norak, and since I'm the only one they all speak to, I told him I'd get them together for him."

"Wow," Lucario murmured, glancing skyward. This must be serious if all the Kel'norak were there. He turned his attention back to Mew, who was trying, rather unsuccessfully, to stand on his tail without psychic powers. Lucario suppressed a laugh while watching.

"Why would you form the council now?" Lucario asked, his mind on the legends of the last one.

Mew, who had just fallen for the tenth time, looked up at Lucario. "Lugia said something about his discovery shifting the balance of power in the universe."

Lucario stared at the cat. He was hiding something, the dog knew that much, but decided it best not too ask.

"It sounds like a lonely journey you have ahead of you, my friend."

Mew looked at him sadly, and suddenly began smiling.

"It won't be if you come with me." he said happily. Lucario was shocked. He hadn't expected this. Regaining his composure, he asked "Are you sure? I am not Kel'norak, nor do I think they would let me on such a journey."

"Please! Its just one trip across the earth. Besides, they wont complain if I vouch for you." He said pleadingly.

The dog sighed. He found it hard to refuse Mew when he got like this. "Alright," he said finally.

Mew's eyes visibly brightened. "Yay!" Mew yelled happily. Flying towards Lucario, he placed a hand on the dogs chest. Almost instantly, he was encircled in a pink aura.

"Now you can fly too." Mew said cheerfully. Lucario nodded, smiling slightly. Mew jumped into the air, flying eastward. After a moment Lucario joined him.

Sorry the ending feels rushed, but that's only because it was. I'm planning on having them visit the first Kel'norak next chapter. Does anyone have a suggestion for who it should be?

By the way, Kel'norak is roughly equivalent to "God" in the pokemon language, which the Legendaries are, basically.


End file.
